As a known manufacturing device, a fastening device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This fastening device includes a nut runner as a manufacturing means, a link mechanism, drive means, and current coordinate detection means. This fastening device also can be recognized as including storage means and control means.
The nut runner has an acting part that is capable of acting on a workpiece. More specifically, the nut runner has a rotating shaft that is capable of being rotatably driven, and the acting part is capable of engaging a fastener into the workpiece. The link mechanism makes possible movement of the nut runner while holding the nut runner. The drive means drives the link mechanism to move the nut runner. The current coordinate detection means detects the current coordinates of the nut runner. The storage means stores target coordinates for positioning the nut runner in order for the acting part of the nut runner to act on the workpiece. The control means controls the drive means to move the nut runner from the current coordinates to the target coordinates.
In this fastening device, if a plurality of target coordinates is stored in the storage means together with their order, the nut runner automatically moves to each of the target coordinates. In addition, in this fastening device, the acting part automatically advances straight ahead in an axial direction, such as the vertical direction, and the rotating shaft rotates simultaneously, at each of the target coordinates. Hence, with this fastening device, a plurality of fasteners can be automatically fastened to a workpiece without employing a worker for the fastening work.